When Two Destinies Intertwine
by LiTtO-RyOkO
Summary: Chapter 3 Finally up! Gosh writing this fanfiction is harder than i thought
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

(Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Tenchi Muyo or Ronin Warriors.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Two Destinies Intertwine  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
A sudden breeze blew through the clear atmosphere of Okayama. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful. The chirps of the crickets and the sound of rushing water from a stream can be heard in the distance. A cherry blossom fell from a nearby tree and glided swiftly through the Masaki Shrine. The blossom did a few turns and twists before landing on the windowsill in the house of the Masaki. Everyone in the house was sleeping peacefully with pleasant dreams dancing in their heads. Everyone that is, except for the one person who was tossing and turning at what seems like an unpleasant dream. Not too far from the Masaki House, about an hour away, in a mansion located in Tokyo was a boy having the same exact dream.  
  
The Dream  
  
Ryoko found herself standing on a planet she had never known existed before. She walked (for what seems like three hours) through thick patches of trees. She soon found herself in front a large dark cave. Ryoko peered into the dreary cave. It seemed to stretch on for miles. A cold shiver went up Ryoko's spine. She wrapped her arms around herself. 'Was it the cave that gave me the chill?' she thought. "No maybe it's just from the cold." She reassured herself. "Look at me. The greatest space pirate in the universe is scared of a little cave." She gave a small chuckle. "I don't know how I ended up here in the first place. It seems like I was drawn here. I wonder how I came about to find this place. Well there's only one way to find out." With that she headed towards the entrance of the cave.  
  
****  
  
Rowen opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' he suddenly noticed that he was in a shield of energy that protects him. He looked out of the shield and realized that he was in the middle of space. 'What am I doing in the middle of space? Last thing I remembered was being back home with Ryo and the others.' He turned around and noticed an entrance. 'I wonder where that leads to?' he tried breaking through the shield but it wouldn't budge. "How strange. Why didn't the shield break? What is the meaning of all this?"  
  
****  
  
Inside the cave was even darker than it appeared from the outside. Ryoko form an energy ball to give her some light so she could see where she was going. She began to walk further into the cave. There were sounds of dripping water coming from everywhere. Ryoko tried to get light in every corner of the cave but no matter how bright she tries to make her energy ball the darkness always seemed to swallow it up.  
  
****  
  
Rowen stood there thinking of a way to break the shield. He had been trying to break through the shield for almost two hours. "Nothing seems to be working. No matter what I do I can't seem to break through it. I only have one more chance at this. I can use my arrows but if the shield deflects my attack then I'm done for. Better take the risk." He grabbed one of his arrows, attached it to his bow, and pulled it back gathering energy. "Rowen of Strata. Arrow Shockwave!" The arrow just passed right through the shield. "It didn't work. What am I supposed to do now?" with an exasperated sigh he lied down and rested his eyes. 'Where are Ryo and the others?'  
  
****  
  
Ryoko jumped as she heard a blast. The cave started to shake a few seconds later. "I better hurry and get out of this cave before I become tendered meat. She started to fly finally deciding to get off of her aching feet. "I should of thought of this sooner. If it weren't for me being scared stiff out of my mind, I would've been able to think straight. I wish I were back home right now with Tenchi and the others."  
  
****  
  
Rowen sat up hearing footsteps coming from the cave. "I wonder if that's Ryo. Is he here to save me?" he pressed against the shield to have a better view. What he saw almost took his breath away. A beautiful young girl with cyan hair stepped out of the cave. She looked around the age of seventeen. 'I wonder where she came from? And what is she doing in a place like this? As a matter of fact what am I doing in a place like this?' he continued to watch her silently as she came closer, his heart pounding faster with each step she takes.  
  
**** The cave seemed to brighten as she neared the end of the cave. She soon found herself in front of a huge ball of energy. 'Is this it? Is this what I came all the way here for?' "Well the only way to find out is to have a look." She cautiously took slow steps toward the ball of energy. Ryoko stopped for a moment thinking she saw a figure move inside the sphere. 'Must be my imagination' she thought and she took one last step closer.  
  
****  
  
From inside the shield, Rowen watched Ryoko intently. She floated around the shield examining it carefully landing back in the same place in which she stood to begin with. Then she moved her face closer to the shield causing Rowen to catch his breath. He noticed that her eyes were the color of amber. She stood up to about his chin. 'She's Probably around 5'3" tall.' He thought.  
  
****  
  
Ryoko jumped back when she realized that a pair of dark blue eyes was staring straight back at her. 'There really is someone in there. Or is he a demon waiting to be released? Careful Ryoko. You don't want to let out something that might be dangerous now.' Ryoko then continued to stare at the eyes through the sphere for a moment longer, unsure of what she should do next.  
  
****  
  
Rowen was just starring back at her wondering, also, what to do. 'She's scared.' he realized. 'I should think carefully before I say anything. I don't want to make her more afraid than she already is.' "Hello. My name is Touma Hashiba. But my friends call me Rowen. What is your name?" she continued to stare at him for a few seconds before answering him in a voice as soft as a feather. "My name is Ryoko Hakubi"  
  
****  
  
Ryoko wasn't sure if she could trust him. She couldn't even see him all that well. All she could see was the shape of his figure. 'He's very tall. A lot taller than I am. I wonder how he really looks like.' "What are you doing here?" 'What a dumb question to ask Ryoko.' She scolded herself. "I should be asking you that very same question." His answer made her feel even more foolish. "What I meant was um. how did you get trapped inside there?" 'Good over up Ryoko.' He looked confused for a moment and then he shook his head and said, "To tell you the truth, I have no idea how I ended up here myself." Ryoko decided that there was nothing suspicious about his answer and nodded as if she understood. Ryoko reached out her hand to touch the shield. At her touch the shield suddenly started to disappear. Ryoko jumped back startled. But what startled her wasn't the disappearance of the shield but the tall handsome boy who was behind the shield. He had dark blue hair and eyes. He was wearing an armor that was the same color as his hair and eyes.  
  
****  
  
Rowen was even more in awe seeing Ryoko up close without a shield standing between them. She was even more beautiful than he thought. Suddenly their surroundings started to change and soon they found themselves on a hill. His armor had been replaced by his normal clothing. As if they were both under control they pulled each other in a tight embrace and kiss. 'Why can't I control what I'm doing?' Rowen thought. 'But I guess this isn't so bad. I could get used to this.'  
  
****  
  
Ryoko on the other hand, felt guilty for enjoying the kiss. 'Am I betraying Tenchi? Why do I feel as if my insides are melting? I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe that's it. Maybe I shouldn't about anything and go along with my instincts.' To Ryoko disappointment, the kiss ended. They pulled away from each other and stared into one another's eyes, both having mixed feelings. They turned and watched the sunset and talked about friends and what their life was like. It was as though they had known each other for a long time. Their surroundings once again started to change. They were now in a dark place that seemed to stretch on forever.  
  
****  
  
'This place looks familiar. I've been here before.' Rowen wrinkled his brow trying to concentrate and figure out where he had seen this place before. ' Why isn't anything clicking? I know I've been here before so why cant I remember?' Rowen sighed in frustration. 'Damn!' Then it suddenly hit him. 'Oh no! This is the place of the Dark Dynasty! This could be bad.'  
  
****  
  
Ryoko noticed that Rowen was worried. "Rowen? Is everything alright?" she asked, hoping he would say, "Yeah, everything's fine." But his answer made her even more nervous than she already was. "No. I'm afraid not. We have to find a way out of this place."  
  
****  
  
Rowen couldn't think straight at all. 'I have to get her out of here.' He grabbed Ryoko and started running dragging her along. He had no idea where he was going and how to get them out of the dynasty but he had to at least try.  
  
****  
  
Ryoko had no idea where he was taking her. She was scared but not of the thought of where they were or what might happen to them but the feeling and emotions that are stirring in her. The only person she ever felt safe with was Tenchi but somehow she felt safe with Rowen. Suddenly Rowen stopped and let go of her hand. Ryoko was confused at first and stood there for a moment before looking up. She noticed that they were at a dead end.  
  
****  
  
"Damn!" Rowen mumbled. "We have to turn back." He turned around to face Ryoko but the expression in her face turned from confused into scared. The last thing he heard was her scream. "ROWEN! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
(Author's note: Sorry if this story is confusing. This is my first time writing a fan fiction so I'll probably make a lot of changes as the story goes on. Hopefully my story will get better. ^_^ Please email me at Trinity558@aol.com if you have any suggestions or leave it in the review page.) 


	2. Chapter 2 Midnight Visits

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Tenchi Muyo or Ronin Warriors.)  
  
  
  
  
  
When Two Destinies Intertwine  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ryoko's eyes fluttered open. Forgetting where she was she stood up and hit her head on the wall of the ceiling. "Ouch! Huh.what.where am I?" she soon realized that she was on the rafter, where she usually sleeps. She rubbed the lump that was forming on top of her head. She remembered the dream she had. "Was it only a dream?" The events that took place in the dream made no sense to her. She phased through the ceiling to the roof to think more clearly. 'Who was that boy? Why did I feel so close to him in my dream?' Ryoko starred at the stars in the dark night's sky. "Rowen."  
  
****  
  
Rowen sat up in bed. "What a strange dream." 'Was it all just a dream?' He got out of bed and walked to the window. "It felt so real. Too real to just be a dream." He let out a sigh. He looked up at the sky trying to focus on what the dream was about. ' I cant even think straight. I think I need to go get myself a warm glass of milk.' Rowen made his way downstairs quietly, careful not to wake the others. Once he reached the kitchen he opened the refrigerator door and took out a milk carton. He poured the milked in a glass and popped it in the microwave to warm for 30 seconds. He stood there and watched the glass spin around in the microwave.  
  
****  
  
Kento walked downstairs to make himself a midnight snack. He walked as quietly as he could downstairs not wanting to wake Mia up. Mia didn't really like his visits to the kitchen late at night because he would eat up everything that was in the refrigerator, including their morning breakfast. Kento stopped as he saw a figure move in the shadows. 'Who was that? I hope it wasn't Mia on guard of the food. I'm so hungry.' He looked down at his growling stomach. He crept closer toward the kitchen and saw Rowen standing there starring at the microwave as in he were in a trance. "BEEP BEEP" the microwave was done but Rowen was still standing there starring at it. "Hey Rowen." 'What's wrong with him? Its like he cant hear me' "Rowen.?" still no answer. Kento was getting worried. He ran over and grabbed onto Rowen's shirt and started shaking him hard. "Yo Rowen snap out of it. You're scaring me man!"  
  
****  
  
Rowen felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. He started to get dizzy from Kento shaking him. "Kento knock it off. You're making me dizzy." Kento stopped but held onto his shirt. "Are you sure," he asked. "Yes I'm fine. Now will you let go of me?" Rowen snapped. "Hey sorry man. You just had me spooked that's all." Rowen took the glass of milk out of the microwave and held it in both hands. "Yeah, sorry about that Kento. I was just thinking about some stuff." He rotated the glass of milk in his hands back and forth. "So what are you doing up this late Kento? Not trying to sneak a late night snack are you? What would Mia say when she finds out?" he asked playfully hoping to change the subject. "Uh.I uh.couldn't sleep and uh.just thought I come down here to.um.make myself a glass of warm milk. " Kento saw that Rowen wasn't buying his story. He chuckled nervously. Rowen couldn't help but laugh at Kento's uneasiness and decided to let him off the hook. "Don't worry I wont tell Mia. Here since you were about to make yourself some warm milk here." He handed Kento the glass of milk he was holding. But Kento shook his head and said in a hurried voice, "No its okay. I'm gonna to go to bed now. See you in the morning." Then he dashed upstairs in a flash. Rowen looked after him confused. Then he shrugged and drank the milk. He set the empty glass on the counter and went upstairs.  
  
****  
  
In his room, Rowen walked to the window and walked out to the balcony. He leaned over and rested his hands on the rail or the balcony. The image of the girl from his dream keeps flashing through his mind. The emotions that he felt when the image of their passionate kiss flashed though his mind were what kept bothering him. He let out a frustrated sigh. He walked back into his room and dropped onto the bed. He closed his eyes tightly shut. 'Why do I feel this way when I think about her? I don't even know her. She might now even be real. But why did it feel so real?' Rowen let out a frustrated groan. 'Oh I don't know what to think anymore. What's gotten into me?' He turned to his side and closed his eyes. 'I guess I should get some sleep now and not think about anything until tomorrow.'  
  
****  
  
Ryoko sighed as she stood up from the roof' Ryoko floated outside the window to Tenchi's room. She phased into Tenchi's room and stood next to his bed. Tenchi was sleeping peacefully. 'Just when everything in my life was starting to go right. I was just starting to succeed in winning Tenchi's affections and then all of a sudden I have this dream.' Ryoko watched Tenchi as he slept. She loves watching him sleep. Loves how his chest rises and falls as he breathes. "Tenchi." Ryoko held her breath as she realized that Tenchi was slowly waking up. She phased out of the room just as Tenchi's eyes fluttered opened.  
  
**** Tenchi sat up in bed and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He looked at the spot where Ryoko was standing. "Is it just me or did I just see Ryoko standing in my room just a minute ago?" Tenchi stood up and walked across the room and stood by the window. "Maybe it was just my imagination. It couldn't have been Ryoko. She hasn't been in my room for a while now." Tenchi looked up at the stars and sighed. He usually thinks of Ryoko whenever he looks at them. He wondered why she loved the stars so much. Her eyes would always sparkle whenever she gazed up at them and have this dreamy look in her eyes. Tenchi sighed again as he thought of how much Ryoko changed. Whenever he and Ryoko were alone they would talk but not about the things they used to. Ryoko wasn't her routy self anymore. She seemed more fragile.  
  
Ever since she started getting along with Washu, Ryoko hasn't been her usual self. The usual constant attacks she makes on Tenchi had suddenly stopped, she was much quieter during dinnertime, and she was hardly anywhere to be seen. Even her daily fights with Ayeka had decreased. Whenever Ayeka would try to pick a fight with her she would just excuse herself and phase out of the room. And about a week ago Ryoko suddenly brought Yugi back from the sleep they put her in. Ryoko was starting too worry everyone around her except Washu. Tenchi had tried many times to get Washu to tell him what was wrong with Ryoko but all he could get out of her was a "It's nothing to be concerned about."  
  
Tenchi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft knock on his door. The door cracked open a little and Sasami stepped into the room. "Tenchi are you awake?" she asked. "I'm sorry Sasami did I wake you?" Tenchi asked. Sasami shook her head and said, "No I couldn't sleep and then I heard you talking. Who were you talking to?" Tenchi smiled, "Oh I was talking to myself. I didn't notice I was talking so loud." Sasami shook her head again. "it wasn't loud. Its just that its so quiet at this time you can even hear a pin drop." Sasami sighed, "Tenchi, I'm worried about Ryoko." "Everyone is but Washu said its nothing to be concerned about." Tenchi tried to smile to reassure her but it was difficult since he was even more worried about Ryoko. Sasami lowered her gaze to the floor. " I know but I'm still worried. I miss the old Ryoko. Oh Tenchi do you think Ryoko would ever go back to being her normal self again?" Tenchi didn't know what to say, "I don't know Sasami. I guess its up to Ryoko to decide. Only time would tell." "I hope she decides to be herself again," Sasami said as she headed out the room. "I do too Sasami." "Well I'm going back to bed. Night Tenchi." Sasami said in her usual cheering voice. "Night Sasami." Tenchi closed the door just as Sasami walked out and made his way toward his bed. He lay down and tried to piece together all that had happened over the last two weeks. He thought that maybe if he could put two and two together then maybe he'll be able to find out what's wrong with Ryoko.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Authors note: Sorry that I haven't been writing because of school and other things. I'll try to work on the next chapter as often as I can so it'll be up soon. ^-^) 


	3. Chapter 3 Accused

i(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Tenchi Muyo or The Ronin Warriors.)  
  
When Two Destinies Intertwine  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 *Flashback 'Accused'* (Two weeks ago; A week after Tenchi's return from Tokyo.)  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes. It didn't look like sleep was coming to her anytime soon. She had been tossing and turning for hours. It wasn't that her rafter isn't comfortable enough, but because she had so many unanswered questions running through her head. She hasn't had one good night's sleep since Tenchi's return from Tokyo, since her battle with Hotsuma.  
  
Ryoko rolled to her side and shut her eyes tight, making one last attempt to fall asleep. When her sleep again failed to come to her she sat up and sighed. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only four thirty in the morning. 'It'll be hours before Tenchi and the others wake up. I think I'll go take a walk to clear some stuff in my head. I should be back in time for breakfast.'  
  
Ryoko phased out of the house and into the night's sky. She flew towards a waterfall that runs down a rocky hillside, and flows into a stream that runs for miles to the Masaki Shrine. It had only taken Ryoko a few minutes to reach the waterfall. (It would've taken a normal person hours to get there by foot.)  
  
Ryoko landed on top of the hill and stared into the distance. From there she could still see the Masaki Shrine very clearly, only a lot smaller. This was a place where she had found only that very morning when she needed peace and quiet but couldn't find any. She had tried going to the forest, the lake, and even the cave in which she was once imprisoned in for over 500 years, but still Tenchi was always able to find her. After the third time he had found her to apologize about what had happen that morning she became angry and flew off. She didn't want to hear any more of his apologies when he didn't mean them. Tears filled Ryoko's eyes as the events of that morning came flooding through her memories.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
She hadn't been able to sleep so she sat and thought about Tenchi, and the events that had occurred while Tenchi was in Tokyo. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Sasami coming down the stairs.  
  
"Ryoko, would you like to help me with breakfast?" Sasami asked when she spotted Ryoko sitting on the back porch. Ryoko snapped out of her thoughts once she heard Sasami's voice. "Sure kid," she replied. "Thanks Ryoko. I have big plans. I'm gonna make a feast today!" Sasami exclaimed. Ryoko cocked her head to one side and looked at Sasami curiously. "Really? What's the occasion?" she asked. Sasami's smile widen as she excitedly said, "Its Ayeka's birthday today!" Ryoko rolled her eyes and turned around. "That's nice," she said without much enthusiasm. Ayeka's birthday was nothing of importance to her. Any other day would be more important than Ayeka's birthday but Ryoko couldn't say such things to little Sasami. "Well.Lets get started. There's so much to do!"  
  
They spent the next 3 hours cooking up a storm. Sasami did all of the cooking of course. Since Ryoko didn't know how to cook would make everything a disaster, she only helped chop up carrots and other ingredients. Soon everything was ready to eat. All they had to do was carry the food to the table and wait for everyone else to come downstairs.  
  
Ayeka was the first to come downstairs. "Sasami, every thing smells wonderful," she said as she walked into the kitchen. When she saw Ryoko a look of disgust showed on her face. "Oh Ryoko. I didn't realize you were up so early. Usually you wouldn't wake up until late noon, she said sneeringly. Ryoko was about to say something but Sasami cut in. "Oh Ayeka. Happy birthday! I cooked breakfast just for you. Today is going to be so fun! I'm going to make this the best birthday you ever had Ayeka! Look! I made your favorite dish."  
  
Ayeka looked towards the kitchen and saw Ryoko balancing the heavy plate. A smirk appeared on her face as a plan to get Ryoko in trouble formed in her mind. As Ryoko walked passed her to get to the table, Ayeka purposely stuck her foot out a little. Ryoko tripped over her foot and stumbled forward, The plate of food flying into the air.  
  
Ryoko landed with a 'Thud' as she hit the hard wooden floor. The plate of food landed right beside her. Ryoko looked from Ayeka's smirk to Sasami's teary face. She stood up and took a step towards Sasami. "You did it on purpose Ryoko!" Ayeka said accusingly. "Ryoko did you?" Sasami asked in a small voice that was nearly a whisper. "No I didn't! Sasami, I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to fall. Really I didn't!" "Yes you did Ryoko! You did it on purpose. You knew that it was my favorite dish and that it's my birthday today so you wanted to ruin my day by pretending to fall and ruin my favorite dish and make it all seem like an accident but I know better. You space pirates cant be trusted!"  
  
Ryoko tried very hard to defend herself but she didn't know how. How can she prove that she didn't do it on purpose? Ayeka continued yelling and calling Ryoko all kinds of names while Sasami stood there with tears pouring down her face. Tenchi, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Grandpa and Tenchi's dad came downstairs upon hearing Ayeka's yelling. "Ryoko I hate you!!!" Sasami Screamed before she ran upstairs to her room. "What is it now?" Tenchi said sleepily as Sasami ran passed him on the stairs. "What's all this fuss about?" Ayeka ran to Tenchi and pointed accusingly at Ryoko. "Tenchi! She did it on purpose! She knew it was my special day and she ruined it on purpose! She__" " No I didn't! It was an accident! I__" "Ryoko that's enough! I've had it with all your little tricks. This has got to stop. I let all you past pranks go pass easily because they were harmless but now your pranks have hurt someone. I want you to apologize to Sasami and Ayeka right now!" Tenchi yelled. Ryoko felt suddenly angry but also hurt by Tenchi's words. "But I__" "No buts! I want you to apologize! If you don't learn from your mistakes and apologize right now Ryoko then I want you to leave." " I refuse to apologize for something I didn't do on purpose!" Tears started to swell up in her eyes but she turned and phased out of sight before anyone could see them.  
  
After Ryoko was out of sight Tenchi started feeling guilty for yelling at her. "Tenchi." Kiyone started but didn't know what else to say after that. "Don't you think you were a little harsh on her?" Tenchi's dad asked? "I don't know dad, do you think I was too harsh?" Everyone nodded at the question, which made Tenchi feel even worse. "I'll go look for her," was all Tenchi said before he walked out the door.  
  
After Tenchi walked out the door everyone was silent for a little while. Then all of a sudden Mihoshi burst out, "What was that all about?" Kiyone shook her head. "Mihoshi, you're as clueless as ever."  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Ryoko stood on the hill over the waterfall. 'why are they always accusing me of things I didn't do? Is it because I'm a space pirate and so they think that I'm capable of being the only one who responsible for every horrible thing that happens?' Tears streamed down Ryoko's face. She quickly wiped them away. 'I shouldn't feel sorry for myself. I should prove to them that I'm not the evil despicable pirate that they think I am. But how do I prove that I'm not what they think I am?' Her thoughts drifted back to Hotsuma. 'Hotsuma was the only person who actually treated me as a friend but he betrayed me and turn against me. Was it because I never paid back any affection towards him? Would it have been different if I was more open and friendly with him? I'm not used to showing the soft side of me to anyone else besides Ryo-oh-ki. Maybe if I did open up to people then I would be accused of every little thing. It's worth a try but who do I open up to first?' Ryoko looked down at the red gem on her risk and found the answer to her question.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Authors note: sorry if I'm a little late in putting up the new chapter but I've been so busy with school work and such. I'll try to work on it more often. Sorry if you're all waiting to the part where Ryoko meets Rowen but that wont be until later in the next few chapters. I'm still trying to get the story going but I promise that they'll meet sooner than you think. Well if there' any questions or comments then Email me at Trinity558@aol.com. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^) 


End file.
